1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connector blocks and connector block assemblies in which connections are made between large numbers of wires. More particularly the invention concerns novel connectors blocks and connector block assemblies which minimize the possibility of signal interference or crosstalk between adjacent connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/719,939 filed Jun. 24, 1991 entitled Connector Block Assembly and assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses and claims a novel elongated connector block which contains closely spaced electrical connectors. These connectors, which are distributed along the length of the block, carry different electrical signals. In order to reduce mutual electrical interference or crosstalk between the adjacent closely spaced connectors, electrically conductive shields are interposed between adjacent connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,762 issued Apr. 27, 1993 entitled High Frequency Patch Cord Data Connector, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a connector block assembly with sets of connectors. The conductors of each set have spring fingers which contact each other. These spring fingers are parted by the insertion of a card like element into the block. When this occurs, the separated spring fingers carry different signals; and to minimize crosstalk between the separated fingers, the insert is provided with grounded electrically conductive lands and laminations which shield the adjacent spring fingers from each other.
Both of the above described inventions enable connectors to be closely spaced to each other so that high density electrical wiring can be achieved in a small amount of space with a minimum of crosstalk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,703 discloses a connector block in which connectors are distributed along the length of the block with each connector extending transversely of the block. The connectors lie in two planes and are in staggered arrangement. This permits close spacing of the connectors so that a maximum number of connectors can be provided in a given length of the connector block. This patent does not face the problem of crosstalk between adjacent connectors; and the connectors in the two planes substantially overlie each other and are therefor susceptible to crosstalk.